


Kinktober: Ruined Orgasms

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja shows her Dominant side.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Kinktober: Ruined Orgasms

“What has you so captivated this morning, hmm?”

Julian’s been openly staring at me across the table for a while now, his coffee abandoned and growing cold. “Only the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” he replies huskily.

“Yeah?” I slide my oatmeal spoon into my mouth and remove it with an audible pop. “Who might that be?”

“Oh, I think you know her.” He licks his lips. “Fiercely intelligent, staggeringly funny, hips to die for.” He pauses for effect as he leans across the table. “And she’s a hell of a tease.”

I have been rather distracting this morning, I confess. I probably didn’t need to wear my short satin robe with nothing underneath it, or trace my finger around the rim of my juice glass like that. And I maybe could have eaten my berries like a normal person instead of one at a time, plucking them up between forefinger and thumb, making my tongue do the work of drawing them into my mouth then visibly holding each one between my teeth before biting down and letting the juice spray down my throat or across my lips. Perhaps I have been teasing him a bit, knowing he has to be at work soon.

“Is she? Sounds like you two would get along well." 

"Famously, even! The chemistry between us would be, dare I say, magical?” Julian waggles his eyebrows and grins.

“I’m sure she’d be open to testing your theory. If she’s who I’m thinking of, she likes the…” I pause, drawing out the word as I smile seductively. “Hard sciences too.”

He shivers with delight, his eyes almost rolling in his head. It’s so easy to rile him up with banter like this. Our little repartees have lasted all day before, but unfortunately we don’t have much time for it this morning. We’ll have to make do.

I stand up slowly, making sure the collar of my robe droops down one shoulder. Julian watches me move like a hypnotist’s victim follows a coin on a string. He leans back in his chair as I approach, swallowing hard and peering eagerly up into my eyes. I place a single finger under his chin and lift; he springs to his feet without further prompting to follow me into the living room, all else forgotten.

When I turn around, I finally catch sight of what all my teasing has wrought. He’s tenting out the front of his trousers spectacularly, a dark spot already forming where precum has soaked into the fabric. I can’t help but run my palm across that beautiful bulge as I sidle close to him. He inhales sharply and I can feel his cock twitch at my touch.

Leaving his crotch behind, I grab him by the lapels and pull him down, sliding my tongue along the outside of his ear when I can reach it. “Remember your word?” I ask, my voice barely more than breath.

He whines in anticipation. “Beetle.”

“Good.” With that, I swing around, pushing him towards our low couch. The edge hits the bend of his knees and he collapses onto it with a huff. I stalk after him, my robe collar slipping ever lower, and drop into his lap, my legs around his. He scoots back so he’s sitting flush against the upright cushions and I have room to work.

But before I open his pants, I rise into a tall kneel. “Hands under your ass,” I command. He rushes to obey. “No touching until I say you can, is that clear?”

“Y-yes, goddess.”

“No matter what might tempt you.”

“Yes, goddess.”

He’s being so good for me. He always is. It only makes me want to test him more, though. I sit back on his thighs and pull my robe open, then lift myself to my knees again. He could reach out and take my nipples into his mouth, if he wanted to. And if he had permission. He’s pleading with his eyes when he looks at me, begging me to grant it.

I don’t especially enjoy having my nipples sucked, but he loves to do it. His own are so sensitive he can cum from me toying with them and nothing else. But I’ll have to take something away if I let him have this little treat, or at the very least hang the promise of it over his head all day. Then, even if we can’t finish our flirtatious banter, he can still have something to look forward to when he gets home tonight.

“You can touch, on one condition.”

“Anything!”

If he doesn’t ask, I won’t tell him. He can find out the fun way. “Go ahead.”

Julian knows a thing or two about working his tongue. I could never orgasm from having my breasts played with, but his licks and kisses and nibbles do feel good. He frees his hands to help, a liberty I didn’t technically grant but one I will retroactively allow. He’ll need to put them back before I get started, so he might as well enjoy it while he can.

I let him go on awhile, listening to his pleased grunts and whimpers. His cock is absolutely straining against the confines of his trousers by the time I take hold of his wrists and pull his hands away from my chest. He peers up at me again, eyes hazy with arousal and mouth red from the marks he’s bestowed upon me, seemingly confused as to why he’s been stopped. But I smile and he smiles back. 

“Sit on your hands again, lovely,” I tell him. “You did a good job so it’s your turn now.”

He beams at my praise and obediently tucks his hands under his thighs once more. I back off of him and take a seat on the soft cushion to his left, slinging my leg over his as I work the fastenings of his pants open. His cock is almost purple, he’s so hard, and it springs free before I’ve even finished undoing all the buttons.

Usually I’d ask him to spit in my palm, but I won’t need it this time. There’s so much precum leaking down his shaft that my stroke would be slick even if I was going to jerk him off properly. As it is, I only need enough to tease that beautiful tapered cockhead. I don’t plan on touching the rest of him at all.

He knows better than to thrust into my hand, but I remind him anyway. My fingers stay wrapped around the very tip; I even spend a minute tracing the bottom of the bell with the points of my fingernails until he’s twitching so much I’m afraid he’ll bring himself to orgasm. Then it’s back to minuscule pumps of my palm, gentle pulls and pulses, enough stimulation to draw him inexorably towards the edge but not nearly enough to be enjoyable, until—

“C-close!”

One more squeeze, two more, and—

“No!”

I pull away just before cum starts to seep from his slit, oozing out in creamy blobs instead of his usual forceful jets. He’s bucking up into nothing, against my orders, frantically seeking any sort of friction that will finish him off, but the moment has already passed. He whines as he flops back to the couch, defeated, his erection as achingly hard as before I touched it, if not worse.

“That’s cruel, Rey,” he murmurs, and I know we’re done for now. When he uses my name again, he’s ending the scene on good terms.

“You had a chance to find out what you were getting into, but you were too focused on my tits to ask, weren’t you?” I stretch up to kiss his cheek and tousle his hair, and he smiles dreamily at me.

“I was, I was, I admit it. But, oh, darling, what a high price to pay!” He begins a cursory attempt at cleaning himself up, but without cumming properly he’s too sensitive to make much headway.

“Was it worth it?”

“That’s up to you, isn’t it?”

I kiss him again. “I don’t know. I’m not the man who has to spend a whole workday with one of the most impressive hard-ons I’ve ever seen because his partner’s a mean old temptress who ruined the only chance of an orgasm he’d get before dinner.”

He shudders and reels me in for a deeper kiss, pushing his talented tongue into my mouth and intertwining it with mine. When we break apart, he’s flushed and panting again. “How can you be ‘old,’ my dear? You’re a decade younger than I am, and I’m not old. Am I?”

“That’s what you got out of that?” I laugh and jostle him playfully before uncurling and standing up. “Yes, Jujubee, you’re absolutely ancient. Decrepit, even. I can hardly stand the sight of you, so you’d better not be late for work.” I hold out my hand and help him to his feet. He makes a show of falling into me so he can twirl me around.

“You always make it so hard to go, love.”

“And if it’s not hard again when you get back, you’ll be in trouble.” I give him a wink, press my still-bared breasts against him as I kiss him goodbye, and turn away to start clearing up our breakfast dishes. “Have a good day, Juley!”


End file.
